


Blow Job Guessing Game

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2011 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has Merlin tied up, collared and blindfolded, then plays a filthy game with him. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Job Guessing Game

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/)**summerpornathon** 2011 challenge 2: kink grab bag. Exhibitionism and multiple partners.

Merlin was blindfolded, hands bound behind his back, sharp leather digging into his wrists. The room was hot and noisy and someone’s cock was pressing against his lips. He opened up, let the head of it slide into his mouth, worked his tongue around it and sucked gently, starting slow.

Behind him, a hand twisted into his hair and forced his head forward, made him take it deeper, then pulled back, again and again, until all he could feel was the dick in his mouth and the bite of the leather against his skin, all he could hear was his own pulse throbbing in his ears, until it was _everything_. It seemed to go on almost forever and yet somehow it was over too soon, one quick tug on his collar and he was reeling back, blinking against the blindfold, spit and precum dripping down his chin. Someone groaned above him. He knew that voice.

“Well?” said Arthur. The room was quiet, waiting for Merlin to respond. Arthur’s grip on the collar was so tight he was struggling to breathe.

“Lancelot,” he choked out, still drooling.

The tension seemed to seep away for a moment. “That’s it,” said Arthur, letting go of the collar to pet his hair. “Good boy.” Lancelot’s fingers brushed his face briefly, but Arthur tugged Merlin away again, not letting him linger, but Merlin didn’t mind, because he was good, Arthur thought he was good.

The next cock was broader and rougher, pushing straight into him, forcing him open, and he gagged a little, trying to suck, trying to make it good. He had to be good. Arthur had promised to reward him later if he was good enough.

He could feel their hips jerking forward, shoving their cock in and out of his mouth, and he wanted to move with it, but he couldn’t, because Arthur was still holding him in place. All he could do was sit back and take it and _focus_ , he had to focus.

Arthur dragged him back again too quickly. He was hard, he was so hard – he’d been turned on ever since Arthur had suggested the game over breakfast that morning, altogether too nonchalant for a man proposing something so utterly filthy – but his limbs felt soft and limp, sagging, he couldn’t stay upright, his head was reeling.

“Well, then?” said Arthur. “Who do you think?” When Merlin didn’t answer fast enough, Arthur tightened his grip on the collar and gave him a little shake. “Go on.”

“Leon,” Merlin guessed.

He was wrong, he knew he was wrong, but Arthur was gracious enough to give him another go. He was shoved forward, cock pushing down his throat until he could hardly breathe. When pulled him back, he could hear the other knights talking and laughing, and he was wondering absently what the joke was when he realised it was _him_ , he was the joke. They were laughing at him, because he was only two men in and he was already failing, writhing and moaning in Arthur’s grip, because he looked so ridiculous. He burned with humiliation.

Arthur gave him another shake. “Come on, pet.” There were other voices urging him on, the knights urging him to guess again. He squirmed and tried to think. He couldn’t _think_.

“Don’t know,” he choked out eventually. “Don’t – _can’t_ –” Someone called out that he could hurry up, that it wasn’t that hard, and rough fingers scraped across his forehead, soothing, and then he knew, he knew those hands. “Elyan.”

There was a whoop of celebration. “Clever boy,” Arthur said, hand on the back of Merlin’s neck. Then he shifted his stance – Merlin could hear his clothes rustling – and said to the knights, “Alright, who wants to go next?”

They all answered at once, a great clamour, and Merlin felt their hands on him, reaching out to touch. They all wanted to touch him, to feel his mouth on their dicks – they were all looking at him, because he was the guest of honour at Arthur’s little party, and he was loving it.

Merlin shifted a little and felt the hot, wet head of someone’s cock – Elyan, probably, but he wasn’t sure – pressed up against his cheek, rubbing against him slickly, throbbing. After a moment, whoever it was came, spurting all over Merlin’s face, trickling down into his mouth, under the blindfold, hot and salty, and _yes, yes, yes_.

Arthur dragged him away again, towards the next knight, the next cock pressing into his mouth, and Merlin took it gladly.


End file.
